Twelve
by huggs5
Summary: The Doctor lands in the middle of suburbia and meets a fourteen year old girl. Adventure, mystery and mayhem ensues.


**A/N Hihi everyone! I'm back with my own Doctor, 12****th**** regeneration (it's not that I don't like Matt Smith or anything) I've had this idea for a while and only did something about it last night. Yes, I wrote two thousand words last night. I got my friend December-Apples to read over the first half of it, to my embarrassment she read it out loud over Skype. Somewhere around the end, it may get a bit muffed cos I had a mishap with my playlists and accidently put in a bunch of sad songs… turning the entire thing into a big angsty mess… ANYWAY off with my rant.**

**Edit: Sorry, last time I posted this it screwed up and I lost a lot of formatting. So I have to repost it. SORRY!**

A blue box, a police box to be exact, appeared in the middle of the street with a metallic grinding sound. It just sat there, the windows illuminated slightly. Inside, a man with short red hair was darting around the huge console, gathering different bits of equipment, like a glowing purple sonic screwdriver for instance. He was wearing square black rimmed glasses, a black button down shirt with purple and pink stripes, black jeans and combat boots with, oddly, purple laces and purple stitching and a black faux leather jacket, almost the same as his ninth regeneration except a tighter fit. He had fairly broad shoulders and was at least six foot, excluding the heels on his shoes of course. Dark blue eyes, a small button nose and a wide smile with a gap between his two front teeth. He was the Doctor.

A young girl, about fourteen, gazed out of her bedroom window at three in the morning, so her watch said. She was waiting eagerly for her parents to return from their business trip, even though they were due back four hours ago. She had short black hair to her shoulders with blond streaks, dark brown eyes and a sharp nose. She was wearing a bright green tank top that was clearly too small for her as it came half way up her stomach, showing off the small amount of baby fat and black drawstring way-too-big pants that covered her feet. Her name was Gregoria Wash, or G as she preferred.

The Doctor's shoes clicked on the floor as he walked, the jacket squeaked like the hinges on the TARDIS when he opened the door to the cold atmosphere outside.

"Well, I wonder who lives there…?" his voice was low and scratchy, despite the fact he looked only twenty five. He chuckled at his new voice and examined the street.

Normal, suburban, but one hose drew him in, 178 Penniquick Road, it was an old house, chipped green paint and a few stairs missing, he quite liked it. He was further interested when he saw a girl peeking out of the front window, staring at him and the TARDIS with a questioning look. The Doctor waved at her and surprisingly, she waved back and disappeared into the depths of the house.

G was stunned at the man standing outside, she wondered how he got there and was only too willing to check it out. Climbing over the bed she grabbed a grey hoodie from her dresser and ran out into the front room, eager to meet him. She fumbled slightly with the lock in the darkness, but got it open within seconds and was relieved to see that he was still standing there. She shut the door carefully and ran down the stairs, dodging the fifth to last one and jumping the missing two at the bottom to land on the dewy grass with bare feet. Damn! She forgot the shoes! She signaled for him to wait while she ran back up again.

_She actually came out!_ The Doctor beamed when she opened the door and frowned when she ran up again, presumably she had forgotten something. He would wait, he was new to this area after all, new to a lot of things… despite his age. He started thinking about where and when he was, what he was going to do this regeneration and what he was going to do with this new girl. She was beautiful, her hair was flowing and lovely and she practically glowed with kindness. He was deep in thought when he felt a tug at his jacket sleeve.

"Hi!" she called, "I'm G! What's your name?" she was almost too joyful.

The Doctor grinned, "Hello there. I'm The Doctor. Would you like to come inside my TARDIS?" he gestured at the police box.

She smiled widely, "Yes! Oooh! It's pretty and blue! By the way, where did you come from? I was looking out the window, I turned away to start reading again, heard a weird noise, looked back out and there you were!" she was making actions with her hands the whole time and the Doctor was getting distracted by them.

"Uhh. Come inside and it will make _a lot_ more sense. Believe me!" he giggled and ran long fingers through his hair and waved his free arm at the door.

Her smile never stopped, not even when she stepped inside and saw the interior. "Oh. My. God! The fu-dge…" she covered up a swear awkwardly and she giggled nervously.

"It's bigger on the inside. And _do_ try to keep the language to a minimum. Although I've been around for a while, I, for some reason, have never picked it up," he ended his spiel with a flourish of his hands before pocketing them in his jacket smugly.

She hissed, "Sorry! School… ya kinda hear it everywhere you go. It grows on you…" there was an awkward silence before she continued, "So… where are you from again?"

The Doctor hoped he wouldn't have to answer this question but, he did anyway. "Well. This Police Box, she's the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. I travel time and space, saving people and keeping the world in check. I am from the planet Gallifrey, a Time Lord. I have two hearts, a core temperature of 15 degrees Celsius. I am about 900, believe me, birthday candles are hard to buy in bulk, and after all that time, you literally begin to forget how old you are. This is my twelfth regeneration-"

She cut him off with a wave of her hands, disbelief etched on her face, "Whoa… whoa. Hang on. You _travel_ time. Like, you could go into the future and see the Lottery Numbers? You have two hearts? Awesome! Regeneration? What does that mean?" she shook her head and again, used her hands way too much.

The Doctor grimaced, having only just regenerated from his previous form less than two days ago, it was a bit of a tender subject.

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but…"

He shook his head, "Ah, no. It's ok. A regeneration is where I have to change bodies. Like, if I am shot for instance. If it's a mortal wound, I have to change bodies to keep on living. If I don't… then I die," it ended on a solemn note, his voice loosing it's happiness slightly.

"I'm sorry," G said sympathetically, rubbing his shoulder affectionately, "Well, look on the bright side, enemies won't be able to recognize you!" she laughed, trying to cheer him up.

"Ha. Yeah, that's a good thing," he snapped out of his angst period and suddenly began jumping around like a toddler drinking coffee. "Now! Do you want to be whisked away with me?" he raised his eyebrows at her, "trust me, you will be back very, very soon. We can go anywhere you wish."

She thought hard for a second, chewing on her thumbnail before snapping her head up, "Hmm… can we go to the seventeen hundreds?"

The Doctor nodded, "We can go to a different planet!" he waved his arms upward, gesturing at the sky.

"Really? Wow! That's SO cool! But I think I'll stick to Earth for now."

"So, G. Tell me about yourself?" the Doctor asked as he flipped switches and hit levers, taking them back to 1757.

She took a long minute to think, "Hmm… well I like to read science fiction. I like to watch Disney movies. I like science. I dislike meat eating animals. I'm a vegetarian. This isn't my natural color," she pointed to her hair, "I'm actually blond. Ha. I like to wear the latest fashions. I don't like my hair, my eyes or my face in general. I would love to look like Angelina Jolie, but that goal is impossible…"

The Doctor whirled around at those words and quickly covered the distance toward her in three long strides, "G. You are beautiful. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Never. So… you're not exactly Angelina Jolie, you're unique and perfect just the way you are," G blushed furiously and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "You can look around downstairs in the closet. You may find something you like."

While the Doctor continued to mess with the console, G explored the vastness of the closet two floors down. She found the most beautiful gowns in all colors. She smiled, for once in her short life she found like she was wanted and loved. Even if it was by a 900 year old alien who time traveled. She smiled and moved into a different section full of some of the latest fashions. It was a long corridor with a door to a different section, sometimes different colors of clothes, pink, blue, black, and grey. Within a few minutes she had immersed herself in everything, trying on as many things as she could find.

The Doctor leant against the console, thinking hard. This new girl… he wondered exactly what she thought of him. She had taken it awfully well for a human of her age… but something couldn't stop nagging him… Why she was so happy and so joyful? He didn't understand. Maybe she was just that way, or maybe she's hiding something. She could be an alien? _No…_

"What's she hiding?" he muttered under his breath.

"What's who's hiding?" she interrupted his line of thought and made him jump.

"Huh? Oh. Alien. Pesky thing it is," he said with a chuckle, "Keeps taking parts of ships and hiding them in other planets… causing an inter-galactic war."

G fingered the dress she held in her hands, an expression of disbelief on her face, "Uh… huh. Still getting used to the whole 'alien' thing. Freaky. Do they actually have big heads and eyes like ET?" she asked, again putting on her cheery attitude.

The Doctor thought for a second wracking his memory for all the aliens he'd encountered, "Well… umm… there's the civilization that lives just before the end of the universe… I don't think they would have changed much since last time I visited…"

"Can you tell me about them?"

A few days later:

The Doctor was completely exhausted from trying to keep up with G in 1757. There were just too many pretty things around, she was always leaping from one stall to the next, buying useless but priceless antiques. He just hoped they wouldn't alter anything in the present time. He sighed and tried to momentarily block out all his thoughts… he was way too tired for any shenanigans.

"Doctor?" G came up behind him holding her bag of trinkets, "I'd like you to have this."

She handed him a framed parchment scroll that read, 'Forever is a long time, but today, tomorrow and the day after can last just as long if you spend it with the right person.' The fancy letterings looked like it had taken hours to do.

"Well?"

The Doctor blushed, "Did you do this?"

G giggled and nodded. "I did calligraphy for a few years in school."

The Doctor was speechless, his tiredness forgotten and replaced by affection for the teen, "Th-thank you. You know, i-if you don't want to go back, you can travel with me. But it's all your decision. I wouldn't want you parents to worry."

G was bouncing on the balls of her feet, she was still wearing her old flip flops and the clothes she came in, the only ones she currently had.

"REALLY?" she squawked the high pitched sound echoed around the TARDIS, making everything go silent, "Oops…" she covered her mouth with both hands.

The Doctor chuckled and leant down so he was eye level with her, "Why don't you try on that dress," he laid a hand on the forgotten item of clothing, "Goo downstairs and look for an empty bedroom. Deem it yours. You can decorate it however you want, put whatever you want in there," he touched her nose affectionately, "Now, I'm going to bed. You wore me out."

***sigh* So, tell me what you think. I'll be updating soon hopefully! DISCLAIMER!: Doctor Who belongs to the wonderful people that owns it.**


End file.
